


The Talk

by Summerzest



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Big red is best friend goals, Emotions, F/M, Ricky and Nini, Ricky loves Nini, Ricky/Nini, Soft boi Ricky, Supportive friend, The Talk in the car, Yikes, rini - Freeform, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerzest/pseuds/Summerzest
Summary: Ricky and Big Red talk in the car after episode 8 of HSMTMTS about the moment Ricky and Nini shared.
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	The Talk

Big red closes the door to the car and looks over at Ricky as Ricky exhales dramatically and buries his face in his hands.

“So are yo-“ 

“YOU COULDNT HAVE WAITED FIVE MORE SECONDS BIG RED??? I WAS THIS CLOSE!” Ricky makes a sign with his fingers. 👌🏻

“sorry, I had to ask you guys something, I didn’t know you two were gonna... do anything. I thought Nini hated you for now,”

“You had to ask us if we were fine with pizza with soy cheese? That’s what you had to ask us?!” He asks with an accusatory tone.Ricky squints his eyes and tilts his head to the side.

“I wanted to get your guys’ opinions” Big red says innocently.

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey Big red I don’t really care that you can’t eat cheese, get regular cheese and have fun trying not to crap yourself’?” Ricky waves his hands in the air frantically.

“I don’t know, maybe you wanted mushrooms” Big red shrugs.

“Mushrooms” Ricky sighs as he turns to look foward, then slamming his head into the steering wheel.

They sit in silence for a minute. Big red didn’t really know what to say. 

“How’d you even get her to kiss you?” Big red asked.

Ricky raises his head to look at big red and furrows his eyebrows.

“‘Almost kiss’ thanks to someone” He hisses. Big red just raises his hands to show his innocence. Ricky shakes his head, like he’s trying to get his thoughts straight and he looks down at his lap.

“Well, we started rehearsing, but then I stopped and started talking about some of our memories from when we were younger. Then I brought up the time when I didn’t say I love you’ back to her when she wrote me that song,”

“Yikes” 

“Shut up” 

“Sorry” 

“Anyways, then she changed the subject and we started warming up our voices, she brought up an acting school she was applying to in Denver-“ 

“Denver? That’s far!” Big red raises his brows.

“Yeah I know,” Ricky’s playing with his hands and his eyes start tearing up, he sits up straight and clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

“She doesn’t think she can get in, so I told her that she’ll definitely get in, she’s really talented” 

Big red nods.

“Then she told me that I’ve never left salt lake and that I don’t know what type of talent there is out there. So I told her about the time I went to Disney land and met Minnie Mouse.” Ricky chuckles slightly, looking down at his hands.

“She was like ‘ah Minnie Mouse, your first crush’ so I told her that she was actually my second. I thought I messed up, like I was pushing it. But when I looked up... she was looking at me like she used to, it was the Nini that I remembered, the Nini that-“ The next few words got stuck in Ricky’s throat.

Big red, nodded. Encouraging Ricky to continue. Then he saw a tear drop onto Ricky’s jeans.

“The Nini that used to love me” Ricky chokes out. Ricky could feel his face get hot. He was trying his best not to get to emotional.

“Ricky!” Big red startled him. Ricky jumped back a bit.

“She’s Nini! You guys have known each other forever! She never stopped liking you. You just need to talk to her, you kinda left her hanging before the summer. She won’t know how you feel unless you tell her. She didn’t just magically forget about you over the summer. She was hurt because she thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

“But I do feel the same way” 

“So you’ve gotta tell her. You don’t need to say the L word. Tell her why you couldn’t say it.” 

“You’re right, I’ve gotta do it right. Ricky sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Hey Ricky, look its Nini!

“Oh God” Ricky sinks down in his seat and crams in the space below the dashboard. Accidentally pressing on the gas pedal, causing the engine to rev. He flinched and hits the back of his head on the steering wheel.

“Ouch!” Ricky hisses.

“Dude chill. She’s not even here. I was joking.” Big red laughs.

Ricky’s head pops up from under the dashboard.

“I hate you!” Ricky tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help but laugh. He climbs out of his hiding spot and sits comfortably.

“Although, that was a perfect example of what to not do when you see Nini.” Big red says.

Ricky taps his finger on the steering wheel. 

“Yeah, I guess I need some time to think things through. I want the moment with her to be perfect.” 

“You’ve got this,” 

Ricky smiles, and goes in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. I can’t tell if it’s bad. I got really tired of waiting for people to write about nini and Ricky so I decided to write something. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
